


Ours

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their first Christmas together as a family, Jen reflects on old traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

Jen balances a carton of ice cream atop her knees. Streaks of cookie dough and vanilla stain her sweat pants. Jonesy watches her, brows raising. 

"I think my bag of chips earns a spot in the big chair." 

Jen swirls her spoon around. 

"Did you know my mom used to put out Santa gifts? Mom would stay up late on Christmas Eve to make sure we were sleeping." 

"Did you catch her doing it or something?" 

"We got too old, but she let us figure it out for ourselves." 

Jonesy shoves a handful of chips into his mouth, chewing loudly for a long moment. 

"We have roughly an hour to Christmas. What new family tradition would you like to start?"


End file.
